Je vous souhaite d'être heureux Severus
by Perlame
Summary: OS - Une lettre anonyme abandonnée au fond d'un tiroir. Une lettre pas si anonyme que cela. Une lettre qui contient beaucoup trop, et qui doit restée perdue dans ce meuble en bois sous peine de faire resurgir des sentiments trop profond chez son auteur et de susciter beaucoup plus que de la haine chez son destinataire. Une lettre d'amour, mais aussi de regrets...


Hello!

Je suis désolée par mon absence sur le site et surtout sur "Mourir un 9 Janvier", la suite arrive dès que j'aurais le temps de l'écrire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est dans ma tête xP

En faisant du tri sur mon PC j'ai retrouvé ce petit OS que j'ai corrigé et tant qu'à faire, autant que vous en profitiez. Je le met pour l'instant en tant qu'OS mais s'il vous plaît et que vous souhaitez y voir une suite faite le moi savoir et je le continuerais sans doute en tant que Fic épistolaire, j'écris beaucoup pour moi mais aussi un peu pour vous, non?

**Rating T **(on ne sait jamais...)

**Résumé : **Une lettre anonyme abandonnée au fond d'un tiroir. Une lettre pas si anonyme que cela. Une lettre qui contient beaucoup trop et qui doit restée perdue dans ce meuble en bois sous peine de faire resurgir des sentiments trop profond chez son auteur et de susciter beaucoup plus que de la haine chez son destinataire. Une lettre d'amour, mais aussi de regrets...

**Warning :** Les personnages sont évidemment à Mrs Rowling!

* * *

Quel nom mettre au début de cette lettre?

A qui s'adresse-t-elle? A vous?

Plus pour moi que pour vous.

Ecrire votre nom serait blasphématoire. Ecrire votre nom rendrait ce parchemin réel. Ecrire votre nom trahirais tout ce que j'ai tenté de nier. Ecrire votre nom donnerais un sens à ce qui paraît insensé.

Ecrire votre nom me fait peur.

Je suppose que je peux l'écrire. Ce serait si simple et si spontané. Cependant je ne souhaite pas écrire votre nom. Je ne souhaite pas écrire le nom d'un professeur mais le prénom d'un amant. Le prénom d'un homme que j'aime et qui me rendrait, dans un monde idéal, cet amour.

Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il n'en soit rien. Si quelqu'un venait à trouver cette lettre, je passerais sans doute un sale quart d'heure. Surtout si cette personne est Ginny. Elle pense que je suis encore trop sous le choc après tout ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier pour vivre notre relation à temps plein...

Je me déteste de lui mentir. Je me déteste de lui mentir à cause de vous. J'ai tout pour être heureux et il faut que vous soyez là. Il faut que votre image infiltre mes rêves et mes pensées, tout le temps. Le pire c'est ça. C'est que du haut de mes 18 ans ce n'est pas Ginny qui est dans mes pensées le soir en tentant de m'endormir ou le matin lorsque... Oui. Je dois avouer que parler de ma vie sexuelle, surtout dans une lettre anonyme, me gêne énormément... Encore faut il que cette lettre soit réellement anonyme bien sur...

Je pense que toute personne me connaissant un peu devinerait sans peine à qui elle est adressée. _Un_ professeur de Poudlard plus jeune que la moyenne et craint par tous, je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit nécessaire de chercher plus loin que les cachots.

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir vous dire tout cela. Vous dire à quel point vous avez changé ma vie, à quel point vous vous y êtes introduit jour après jour, jusqu'à me rendre dépendant de votre vue. Rien que votre visage me transmettait les forces dont je manquait pour affronter toutes ces journées dénuées de sens pendant lesquelles je me préparait à mourir. Mort qui, grâce à vous, attendra encore quelques années.

Je ne comprend pas ce que j'éprouve pour vous.

Je crois qu'il est de notoriété publique que vous n'êtes pas réellement beau. Vous n'avez aucun charme entre ces cheveux gras qui pendent autour de votre visage et vos robes qui inspirent plus la terreur que la sympathie. Les gens vous détestent et Merlin sait que vous leur rendez bien.

Détesté, sans vouloir vous vexer, il est sur que vous l'êtes. En revanche, je doute plus du détestable. Certes, votre attitude vous rend détestable au plus haut point. Qui ne détesterait pas un homme au cheveux gras qui exècre tout adolescent qui ne partage pas sa passion pour les potions? Un homme qui a la subjectivité d'un Magyar à qui on a volé ses oeufs et qui est connu pour avoir été le bras droit de Voldemort.

Mais un homme qui a risqué sa vie tous le jours pour tenter de gagner une guerre contre laquelle il était... Je suis ridicule d'être aussi...amoureux je suppose. Ce n'est pas des sentiments que je me dois d'avoir, surtout pour vous. Votre statut d'enseignant doit me rendre plus impressionnable que je ne le suis d'habitude et a du influencer les pensées que j'ai pour vous... Je ne vois que cette explication.

Je suis attiré par les hommes d'âge...mûr et c'est la raison pour laquelle mon coeur fait des rythmes endiablés quand je croise votre regard. Uniquement car vous êtes un homme. Un très bel homme...

Vous n'en avez aucune conscience et cela vous confère le charme de l'homme qui ne tente pas de plaire de manière superficielle. Qui ne tente pas de plaire du tout même. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte des frissons que provoquent votre regard noir ou des pensées que peuvent m'inspirer votre bouche fine et pâle.

C'est donc votre physique et votre âge qui m'attirent. De toute manière ça ne peut être que cela puisque je ne vous connait absolument pas. J'idéalise votre esprit d'espion au sens du risque et du sacrifice, votre esprit qui de lui même a épié les actions de celui à qui vous aviez tout donné. Votre bras, votre énergie, votre âme. Vous avez réussi à vous détacher de lui. De nous tous, vous êtes celui qui a joué le rôle le plus important dans sa chute.

Je vous déteste tout comme je vous aime. Amour et haine, c'est notre lot je suppose. Je ressens pour vous de l'amour, vous ressentez pour moi de la haine. De toute manière rien ne changera, même si je vous parle de tout ça.

Je n'ai rien a espérer de vous. Vous me haïssez depuis que je suis venu au monde comme étant le fils de James Potter. Vous êtes tellement obtus que vous ne parviendrez jamais à me considérer non pas comme "Harry" mais toujours comme "Mr Potter". Ce "Mr Potter" que vous me martelez avec dégoût depuis ma première année.

J'aimerais être Harry pour vous. J'aimerais pouvoir vous rendre heureux. Vous faire vivre. Vous sortir de vos cachots plein de poussière. Vous faire découvrir ce truc tout con et qu'on recherche tous qu'est l'amour.

Un espoir utopique bien sûr. Je vous aime mais la réciproque ne sera jamais vrai.

Je commence à penser qu'il faudrait que je vienne vous parler de tout ça. Dans une semaine ce sera la remise des diplômes, le dernier jour que nous passerons tous à Poudlard. Le dernier jour que je passerais en votre présence. Peut-être que je ne perdrais rien à vous parler de tout cela. Après tout, peut-être que cela m'aidera à tourner la page, voir votre mépris et vous entendre dénigrer mes sentiments pourrait m'aider après tout...

J'ai peur de regretter. De me persuader dans quelques années que si ça se trouve vous n'étiez pas si indifférent que cela et que si j'avais pris des risques j'aurais peut-être eu gain de cause. Alors je me souviendrais de cette lettre et je la relirais pour me souvenir de la raison pour laquelle je ne vous avait rien dit et pour laquelle je ne vous dirais rien.

Il faut que j'oublie tout ça. Que je passe à autre chose. J'ai besoin d'aimé et d'être aimé. Je n'en peux plus de ressentir tout ça, en sens unique. Alors je vais essayer de tourner la page.

Cette lettre était la première, et j'espère qu'elle sera la dernière. Après la remise des diplômes, je ne vous verrais plus. Je n'aurais plus de raison de penser à vous et cet amour mourra avant d'avoir pu vivre.

Adieu donc, je vais essayer d'enfermer mes sentiments dans ce parchemin.

Je vous souhaite d'être heureux, Severus...


End file.
